Many of today's entertainment or communication-related electronic devices rely on receiving, transmitting, and/or using streaming digital data or content. For example, a set-top box may receive broadcast television programs and/or video-on-demand (VOD) that is streamed from a content provider. A personal computer may receive a stream of a video clip over the Internet. A soft phone may receive streaming audio data over a real-time transport protocol (RTP) link/channel that is established over an Internet Protocol (IP) network.